


Friendly Competition

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Competition, Crystalshipping, Dance Contest, Dancing, Dates, Day 5, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Games, Kissing, Playing Games, Stageshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Femslash February Day 5! After moving to the States for Dance College, Anzu meets and instantly falls in love with the Amarican femme fatale known as Mana, who looks identical to her favourite card - the Dark Magician Girl! On a trip to D.C, Mana challenges Anzu to a contest of Dance Dance Revolution, but Anzu has other plans than just winning at a dance game...





	Friendly Competition

Mana ran up the steps to the Pennsylvania arcade complex, Anzu right behind her with her drawstring bag hoisted over her shoulder (dance shoes and duel disk stowed inside). The bleached blonde had been the sole reason the brunette had bought herself one once she’d hit the states; Mana had been just another girl in Anzu’s dance class a couple of weeks ago, but now she was a confidante, a close friend and now passing into a crush. Her beautiful complexion and rosy cheeks along with her big blue eyes made Mana look exactly like a familiar spellcaster Anzu loved.

As Mana peppered her way up the steps to the arcade entrance, Anzu pulled out the Dark Magician Girl card from her belt pouch deck box and looked at the beautiful woman in the card. Memories of their duel together in the Virtual World flickered through her mind - when Anzu and Dark Magician Girl had beaten Krump, the Nightmare Penguin. 

_ It’s weird, but Mana looks just like her… _

Just as soon as thinking it, Anzu looked into the blue eyes of the Dark Magician Girl again and it appeared that the card winked back at her.  _ Go get her, Anzu… _

“Come on, Anzu! I wanna get a good score on the dance machine game!” Mana called for her, jogging on the spot as Anzu was still absorbed in the spellcaster card. 

She looked between Mana and the Dark Magician Girl and the blonde in the card was still as motionless as she always had been. Anzu smiled to herself with terrific electricity, stowed the card back into her deck box and charged on ahead up the steps, hopping up one after another with her hand only gracing the handrail. She jogged up the steps until she reached Mana at the top, her blonde hair catching the sun beautifully and her blue eyes glowing like her teeth behind a wired smile. They both jogged on the spot in their workout gear, tight pants and with drawstring bags carrying spare clothes and other items. 

Mana winked at Anzu, smiling and daring to poke out her tongue. She was immensely cute to Anzu as the stopped, hands gracing bare arms and shoulders. 

“They have a dance game here?” Anzu asked, thinking of the time she danced with Atem in the arcade at Domino. Dancing with Mana in the studio had been rough work, testing her, anticipating her, being so attracted to her and way she moved her body, but in a competitive setting like an arcade, Anzu would be much more out of her comfort zone and striving to win. 

Mana smiled cheekily again. “Yup, and don’t get too used to being top of the class in there, Anzu. When we dance on my turf, I play for keeps you know,” Mana teased, flicking her finger between Anzu’s chin and her bust, smiling all the while. 

“Oh yeah? Well, come on! I’m not gonna be going out that easily,” Anzu fought back, gripping Mana’s hand both harshly and affectionately. She ran with her, running into the massive complex that was the D.C arcade - lights sparkled all around, making the place feel like a techno disco with blinding stars all around the large open space. 

Claw machines, shooter boxes, visual experiences, ping pong tables, basketball hoops, ticket machines, boxing challenges and all manner of other games littered the room in a haphazard layout. The lights were almost blinding and the sound of hundreds of excited kids and young people drowned over the machines playing an array of tunes and beeps and boops. Anzu’s mouth was smiling and agape with surprise. It was enormous, bigger than every arcade in Domino put together, and as she looked around for Mana, she saw her companion looking already hungry to the Dance Dance Revolution pad game.

“Anzu! Come on, girl. Time to meet your maker!” She chuckled as they walked over to the box and television. The machine was free and the arrows were calling to them both. The sample of game playing over the screen seemed simple and Anzu was already tapping her feet as they made their way to it. 

The pulsating beat was already working its way through Anzu’s body even as Mana hopped onto the arrow mat, slotting her dollar coins into the slot for enough rounds of the game. Mana smiled and teased Anzu a little more with her poking tongue and big blue eyes, her beautiful eyes catching the neon lights of pastel pink and yellow and blue. With her enticing finger, Mana coaxed her dancing partner onto the small and private stage; the blonde untied the sports jacket around her waist by the sleeves and tossed it to where her drawstring bag was at the side of the stage.

“Alright then, Anzu, honey. Time to face the music, baby,” Mana was teasing, winking and poking fun, posing in an anime girl post with a ‘V’ shape in her fingers around her large and beautiful eye.

Anzu was smiling too, grinning as she took off her jacket and dropped it with her beg before launching herself over the back railing until she stood confidently next to Mana, fist clenched and ready to do dance battle. She was too far familiar with the original Japanese versions of all the dance games, which she considered a lot harder than the imported American and European versions. Mai had hinted as much as that before when she visited Domino again after Battle City. Anzu was more than confident as she stood next to Mana. The blonde and beautiful dancer bumped her hip into Anzu, flirting with her more petite but well-developed frame. She liked Anzu back, it seemed, and the brunette blushed a little as she bumped back, leaning forward over her hips as she selected a song. 

“You’re going down, Mana,” Anzu teased, winking back when she saw the dancer checking out her curves. A trap but not the like she was used to using in the realm of duel monsters. “Hope you’re ready.”

“Well bring it on, little love,” Mana flirted back, gently gracing her hand with her own fluttering fingertips. Mana’s ways of seduction were not only limitless but also inventive, chipper and with boundless energy as she worshipped her friend. This was going to be fun as Anzu selected the song she knew well.

The bouncing beat pulsed through them both, Mana gasped in beautiful elation. “Anzu! I love this song!” She called as she paid attention to the arrows coming onto the screen. It was a J-Pop song, but Mana was fully dancing free in no time as the arrows came for them. Anzu moved her body and the showdown began. 

Anzu retreated into her own body and relaxed her muscles as she moved in time with the beat and tempo. It was the same in class, only this time she wanted to win more than ever, she wanted to demonstrate her skill and her heart. Mana was stomping her boots and shaking her fists into the air, bouncing to the beat like a true ribbon dancer. She had the pace matched, she had the rhythm in her body, her very soul. Anzu knew the steps, she knew everything about the game and song, she didn't need to look - she spent the entire song watching Mana and tried to match her completely, step for step. The American blonde was hypnotic the way she moved now. She was in a totally different mindset, a completely different method of madness and dance. Anzu felt her heart beating faster than ever before, her body longing to be dancing with her again.

“Come on, babe, gotta keep up. You’re already lagging behind,” Mana informed her as the beat went on. Already they were close to finale and Anzu didn’t care. She could lose now but she just wanted to watch and hold Mana.

When the flurry came, Mana was stepping quicker than ever, scoring into the stratosphere, but Anzu was content with where she was. An impulsive need and want washed through her entire body as she saw Mana move. She could lose, but she needed to do something more.

_ Here we go… _

She thought of the Dark Magician Girl, the card she loved so much, the card that had saved her in the Virtual World against the Nightmare Penguin. Mana looked just like her, so much so that Anzu felt her pulsing heart egging her on, to bite the bullet and do what she needed to. There was no doubt that Mana must like her too, she had been flirting and feeling her up since they had arrived, and had been so nice and endearing since Anzu had joined the class with her. 

“Ready Anzu? Here we go to the scores!” Mana cheered, shaking her hips with gusto and enthusiasm.

“Oh, I’m ready!” Anzu called back, turning Mana around, encroaching on her side of the stage and pinning her sweating body against hers. As their flesh made contact, Anzu gasped as her mouth gaped. 

Mana’s hands magnetised to Anzu’s hips - she knew what was coming and was almost inferring that she’d waited long enough. Her smile told the Japanese brunette that she wanted this more than Anzu herself did. The hands groping her hips told her that, the leering smile on Mana’s face told her that, everything in Mana’s body and body language told Anzu that she wanted her, heated and sensually. They kissed passionately, Anzu leading the exchange as her open mouth came for Mana’s lips with a ritualistic hunger. The dance, the flirting, the pace they’d been at all day and week had made Anzu thirsty for all Mana had on and in her. The kiss was wet and needy - Anzu adored it as she kissed her deeply. 

There came a muffled moan from Mana’s lips, a hum from Anzu’s belt pocket box. Mana was her Dark Magician Girl, and they were together, at last, soaring through the atmosphere as they kissed against the cushioned railing. The scores came and went, and neither of them cared, they knew Mana won.

Mana won the dance, but Anzu won her heart.


End file.
